


Every Single Detail We Never Knew We Wanted

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Newspaper Format, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Warner Running For President? His campaign announcement?</p><p>Debates, Jackets, and Corsets, Oh My!</p><p>Dear Auntie Mallie: I Have A Crush</p><p>Alexander Miller Looking Cute In Green Doesn't Mean Sports Aren't Important</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is different
> 
> If the images aren't displaying here right, and I don't manage to fix it, here is the [google image link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B28nCRCPw9jeNy02VkVzLU9vaFk/view)  
> Also clicking on the pictures works, I think? I'm so sorry.

[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeRlVraS1pVXlQTGs) [](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeNDF3VXc2V3FNX0U) [](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeUVB2WlR6Yko3akE)


	2. #Gwar4prez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't write 29 of the federalist paper for You-Know-Who to win #gwar4prez"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there are a couple of typos, and I'm very sorry
> 
> I've decided to make this segment the media portion of the series :-) [my tumblr](http://kookookarli.tumblr.com)
> 
> For those of you unable to see the images [Part 1](http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/147063684715/for-those-of-you-who-are-unable-to-view-the-images) [](http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/147063944710/for-those-of-you-who-are-unable-to-view-the-images)

[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeUnotUE1acFdzSVU)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeYjVFNmF2bWhlc0E)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jebWh4a0puMk5JZ1k)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeUWI0eGEwMWFsSms)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeR2lvTUNGM2JjYTA)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeWG4xa0RvRDJwMWM)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeTGdtZkhoWFM1QWM)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jebFdkbTFMVUtLNWc)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeVnY4U19jSGFOTkU)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeWnNFYVlIRktWWHc)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeTGN3U0t5cUxld1k)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeZExHU0FLcUlWbFE)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeMDhvRk1GZGhkak0)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeeHFmYWdVUWJxUEk)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeTEdZZ1ZOeHVySkk)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeVVh0MHEzMWZVV0U)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jebHQxQ2RfVjRRbGM)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeR18xZnZKZlF3NWs)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeTVk1Zkc3cXd1YWM)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeOV9xYlpJaEcwYmM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> I'm very sorry about the typos :(


	3. #WeehawkenRematch2k16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly out-of-verse just due to the timeline, but you know, it's fun, right?

[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jedDhGQTd2aVBEejA)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeVmN6bE1jeVV6TTA)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeUk9zZ21GbHpYN0U)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeUXlWeWlJMWNwWW8)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jebTl3QnJVRF9OWVk)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeTm5BMXl1VjBJYTA)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jedkotNzVES2ZQSUU)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeV2lnVHdQMGhCTkE)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeSy14YXdzdW0ydDg)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jebldmXzVscDBkNlE)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeanlqeXRRRTF4Y3c)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeYmNvWmdnY1drUGs)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeNGo0RzRwMFFHd3M)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeWHlsbWJYLTJndTQ)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeUGFSZHpTbmVXZEE)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeVFJDWnVtUnpNS3c)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeU0lMdXE4dk10THc)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeX0ZrNk5naWozQ1E)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeZHRtbUdYcGk0dGs)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jebnhBUlIwSE9WV2s)   
[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=0B28nCRCPw9jeZ09wVno2bDJnUTA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are having difficulty viewing the images:  
> \-----Part 1: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/147549536260/newest-update-of-every-single-detail-we-never-knew  
> \-----Part 2: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/147549567050/newest-update-of-every-single-detail-we-never-knew
> 
> Also, I am aware I messed up at least one of the icons, and that there are probably a couple typos, and I'm very sorry for my laziness

**Author's Note:**

> This is super different, and I don't know why, but I was just kind of feeling it? Idk...
> 
> The tjeffs&hammy artwork is from raise-a-glass-and-rise-up on tumblr <3
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----FoalFiend posted a [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7332892) inpsired by "I'll Settle For The Patriarchy" and a conversation we had. I'm screaming- it's amazing <3  
> Me News:  
> \-----I'm going to visit family for a long weekend, so I might not be able to post again until Monday :(  
> \-----I've literally spent three and a half hours trying to make this work, I'm so frustrated with it. u g h
> 
> Okay, so I'm really nervous about how this one will go over - please tell me what you think. I love love love interacting with you guys :-)
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
